


[Podfic] On And On And On Again (If My Chest Don't Cave In)

by screamingatstars



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tenderness, The Passing of Time, olala MENTIONED but only really a cameo, which nearly features as a character in this, work's original tags used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: It's only a matter of time, Arum thinks. Again, and again, and again. It is only a matter of time.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] On And On And On Again (If My Chest Don't Cave In)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On and On and On Again (If My Chest Don’t Cave In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120601) by [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria). 



> This is my first time ever recording a podfic, and I don't have any fancy equipment, so I apologize for the less-than-ideal sound quality. Regardless, I had a ton of fun making this!

[screamingatstars](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137) · [On And On And On Again (If My Chest Don't Cave In)](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137/on-and-on-and-on-again-if-my-chest-dont-cave-in)


End file.
